The eyes of a hawk
by SugaTea
Summary: "I cant look after you anymore little one. I am too old to look after three strong kits." shadha give sup her kits Moth, Hawk and Tadpole to shadowclan. what will become of these three kits


Moth yawned as she woke up.

"oh your finally up," her mother said

Her brother Hawk and Tadpole was already up looking at her.

"mother where are we going" The kit said shaking her fur. Her dappled golden and brown coat shone in the sunlight

"we are going to the forest," the brown she cat said.

"the forest!" Moth said with awe.

"Yes we are going to meet your father," Sorrow filled her she-cats voice,"He is going to look after you,"

"But why does he have to look after us if we have you?" Moth asked.

"I cant look after you anymore little one. I am too old to look after three strong kits. Your father will take care of you," The she cat said.

"but mother I want to stay with you," Moth whined.

She she cat affectionately licked her daughters ears.

"but you cant. Now come on. We have to get there before moonhigh," She got up and started to walk. Hawk and Tadpole followed errgerly their tails and ears up.

Moth took a slower pace her ears and tail dropped.

They soon came to the edge of a pine forest, The smell of marsh and mud was strong.

He rmother sad and curled her tail over her three kits.

"He should be here soon."

* * *

><p>An hour later a huge tabby tom walked out from the shadows. His broad shoulders shouldered through the forest and his ear was torn in the shape of a vee.<p>

The she cat purred affectionately as she saw the huge taby tom.

"Sasha," the tom said with a deep voice. He eyed the three kits. One was dappled gold and brown, one was dark tabby just like him but blue eyes. And the other tom the smallest in the litter was a black tom with mossy green eyes.

"hello little ones," the tabby tom said.

"Hello!" Hawk squeeked padding up to the tom," are you our father?"

"Yes I am. I am Tigerstar," he said.

"Your father is a very important cat. He is the leader of Shadowclan, one of the most important clans in the forest," Sasha said.

Hawks eyes widened in awe.

"I'm Hawk!" he said.

Tigerstar whipped his head towards the two remaining kits.

"And you are?" he asked his eyes affectionate.

"I'm Tadpole," The black kit said.

"I'm Moth," the she kit said quietly. Tigerstar had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Sasha you have raised fine kits" he said rubbing his cheek affectionately on his.

She purred lightly.

"Thank you. Now Moth, Hawk and Tadpole come here all line up in front of me," Sasha said

The three kits did as she said.

She began to groom each kit until she felt satisfactory about how they looked.

"Good. Don't want you to meet the clan looking like that, do we?" She said.

"Mother…" Moth began

"Sssh sweet kit. We will meet each other again" She said rubbing her cheek on her daughters one last time.

"Hawk, Tadpole?" The Kits sat up straight and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" they both said.

"You look after your sister " she said.

"I'll be the best big brother ever!" Hawk said.

"good. I will see you all again one day, " she said licking their foreheads again one last time before she turnt her baack and stalked into the bushes.

Moth let out a whimper as she saw her mother's tabby tail dissapering in the bushes.

"right. Tadpole,Moth and Hawk follow me," he bounded quickly into the opposite direstion of their mother Hawk and tadpole bounded on after but Moth took her time.

They reached the camp. A marshy smell hit the nose of Moth quite strongly.

"father what is that smell?" she asked wriggling her nose.

"it's the smell of your new clan. ShadowCLan," as he said that they burst up into a clearing full of cats. Different smells hit each of the three kits but one smell smelt the strongest.

"MILK!" She cried out.

"That is the nursery you're smelling. I will find a queen to suckle you follow me," Tigerstar said stalking off to the nursery.

She followed eagerly. It's been such a long time since Moth or any of her brothers have had milk.

The smell of arm bodies and milk folded in their noses. A sudden pang of loss hit Moth. She missed her mother.

Tigerstar stoped at a white she cat with one very small ginger tom. He was very small for his age after the bout of Greencogh that plagued the camp a moon before.

"Whiteflower," He said bowing his head to the queen.

She heeled up her head and sorrow filled her eyes.

"yes?" her voice was thick with grief.

"I am sorry for the loss of Daisykit and Cloverkit. I know you have suffered hard but I have three kits without a mother and I need you to suckle them for me," he said.

"How old are they?" Whiteflower asked.

"Two moons," tigerstar replied.

"of course I can suckle them I have pleanty of milk," she said.

the three kits quickly ran up to the queens belly and started to suckle.

(i hope you liked the first chapter. i will try and get the second chapter up as soon as possibble)


End file.
